


Aficionado

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ben and Armie meet up for a date. It does not go well.





	Aficionado

“Mmm.” With his eyes closed, Ben’s date inhaled deeply then pulled the glass away from his face. “This is definitely a Viognier. Probably from the southern hemisphere. I’d guess Argentina or Chile.” He opened his pale blue eyes and smiled, and Ben forgave him for being a show-off. “Am I right?” Their server turned the bottle to show Armie the label. Armie groaned. “South Africa! Oh well. Can’t be right every time, I suppose.”

Ben took a sip, wrinkled his nose and put the glass down. “It just tastes like white wine to me. How can you tell the difference without even drinking any?”  
Armie replied, “I went on a course. I had a part-time job as a sommelier when I was a student.”  
“A what?” Ben frowned at the unfamiliar word.  
“You know, in a restaurant,” Armie explained, “the person who brings you the wine list and recommends which wines will complement your choice of food for each course.”  
“Oh,” said Ben, voice dulling a little. “Usually I just order a bottle of the second cheapest red.”  
“And that’s just fine for pizza or burgers,” said Armie. “But discerning gourmands require their wine to match their food and often order a different wine with each course.”  
“Tell me,” Ben sighed. “Is _gourmand_ a classy word for _someone with more money than they know what to do with_?”

The server at the next table splashed straw-coloured wine into two glasses and pushed them towards Ben and Armie. Ben watched Armie swirl the glass and stick his nose into the rim, and tried to copy. The tip of his nose dipped into the wine and the server stifled a giggle with her hand. Ben laughed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. Armie scowled.  
“Wine tasting is a serious business! You can tell a lot from the bouquet. This is a chardonnay.” He took a slurp from the glass and swilled it like mouthwash. “It has green overtones and a hint of pear. I think it is from northern California.” The server showed Armie the label and he punched the air in triumph.  
Ben sipped his and swallowed. “Mmhmm, I can definitely taste... white wine.”

After the third sample, which Armie identified immediately as, “Italian, probably Lombardy, pinot nero,” and Ben described as “nice dry red, think I had this at Pizza Pizzazz last week,” Ben sighed.  
Armie frowned. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”  
“Honestly? No.” Ben shrugged and shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry. When you said you wanted to meet at a wine event, I thought you meant a nice wine bar that served a range of drinks and maybe some snacks, where we could drink and talk. Get to know each other a bit. But this... this is purgatory.”  
“Well then.” Armie snapped. “I am so sorry I spoiled your evening with a little _education_ about my hobby. I thought we _were_ getting to know each other.”

Pink faced, Armie walked away. Ben followed and caught up next to the sparkling wines.  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a jerk about it.”  
Armie couldn’t hold onto his frown. Ben’s puppydog eyes softened his anger and he smiled.  
“Fine. I will forgive you. Let’s make a deal: if we can put up with each other for another thirty minutes here, I will take you to _Bounteous Buns_ where we can steal each other’s fries and share the second cheapest bottle of red.” 

Ben perked up immediately and handed Armie a flute of something fizzy. Armie sipped and smiled. “Their second cheapest red is a lovely little Tempranillo from a vineyard near Granada. Better than some wines twice the price.” Armie turned to look for the champagne section and Ben edged away. “This cava, however, stinks. Ben? Ben! Come back!”


End file.
